


Shopping

by total_black_0



Series: HotShot - Metamoro [4]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF
Genre: (in)appropriate use of nutella, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fabrizio moro - Freeform, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, MetaMoro, Nutella Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom!Fabrizio, ermal meta - Freeform, la nutella fa bene alla salute, top!Ermal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_black_0/pseuds/total_black_0
Summary: Prima di tutto un paio di cose:1. Ikea vende davvero il set per la fonduta.2. La battuta della banana che fa Ermal è la frase standard di un mio carissimo amico, per quanto terribile non riesco a non ridere ogni volta che la dice, per cui in suo onore ho deciso di inserirla (visto che mi è anche stata di ispirazione, possiamo anche dire che se questa OS non vi piace è tutta colpa sua).Adesso passiamo alle cose "serie": questa OS stava fra le bozze da tipo luglio, non l'ho mai pubblicata prima perché non ero mai riuscita a trovargli un finale che mi soddisfasse. Non che questo mi piaccia chissà quanto eh, ma almeno ha una conclusione.Per una volta però sono complessivamente abbastanza soddisfatta del risultato (evviva).Come al solito, vi invito a farmi sapere cosa ne pensate.A presto! =)





	Shopping

Fabrizio non ne vuole sapere di alzarsi dal letto, non sa nemmeno che ore siano, ma oggi non ha nulla di importante da fare e in più ha passato praticamente la notte in bianco. Tutta colpa di Ermal ovviamente: il riccio era arrivato a Roma la sera prima e, appena varcata la soglia di casa, era saltato addosso a Fabrizio con l'unico pensiero di soddisfare tutta quella voglia di scoparlo e farsi scopare che oramai lo tormentava da ben due settimane. E ovviamente Fabrizio era stato ben felice di accontentarlo, anche se ciò aveva significato dormire veramente poco.

Ma se la notte passata a fare sesso ha privato Fabrizio di ogni energia, lo stesso non si può dire di Ermal che al contrario sembra essersi ricaricato, come se il suo organismo si alimentasse a orgasmi piuttosto che a cibo e sonno come tutti gli altri esseri umani.  
Si è infatti alzato dal letto, ha fatto una doccia, ha preparato la colazione per sé e Fabrizio e, senza svegliare il suo compagno ancora addormentato, è uscito, non prima di lasciargli un biglietto in cui lo informava della sua uscita e gli augurava un buon risveglio, promettendo che sarebbe rientrato prima dell'ora di pranzo.

Ed ecco che, puntuale come un orologio svizzero, proprio quando lo stomaco di Fabrizio lo sta avvertendo che è forse ora di alzarsi almeno per mangiare qualcosa, Ermal si affaccia alla porta della camera da letto, dove il moro è sveglio ma ancora abbandonato fra le lenzuola.  
La vista del riccio appoggiato allo stipite della porta che lo guarda è l'ultima spinta che serve al romano per decidere di lasciare definitivamente il letto: si alza e si dirige verso il suo compagno, mentre ancora assonnato lo guarda sorridente, ma poi si blocca all'improvviso e un'espressione di puro terrore si dipinge sul suo volto quando nota un piccolo dettaglio che gli era sfuggito. Ermal tiene fra le mani qualcosa come dieci buste.

Cazzo. Ermal è andato a fare shopping. E quando torna a casa con tutta quella roba non è mai un buon segno: probabilmente ha avuto qualche idea malsana in cui ha deciso di coinvolgere (costringere forse è la parola giusta) anche Fabrizio.  
L'ultima volta che era tornato a casa in quelle condizioni aveva comprato, fra le altre migliaia di cose, ben tre mensole per il bagno (di cui non avevano assolutamente bisogno ma "mi piacevano e ho pensato potessero stare bene nel bagno grande") e un nuovo soffione della doccia, di quelli con le lucine colorate e il getto regolabile. Ovviamente, essendo Ermal negato nei lavori di casa, fra varie imprecazioni e minacce del tipo "te giuro che la prossima volta te butto fuori de casa, a te e a tutta sta cazzo de roba che compri ogni volta" era toccato a Fabrizio montare il tutto.

Per fortuna, oggi le buste che ha in mano provengono quasi tutte dal supermercato. Ad eccezione di una, una busta di cartone con l'inconfondibile logo blu e giallo, che racchiude tutti i peggiori incubi del moro: Ikea.  
Fabrizio si sente male al solo pensare a quale diavoleria svedese si possa nascondere in quella busta, ma almeno è sicuro che non si tratti di un divano o, peggio ancora, di una libreria o qualche altra cosa che debba essere montata.  
«Ermal – lo rimprovera il romano con un tono a metà fra l'esasperato e il terrorizzato – che diavolo hai comprato  _stavolta_?»  
Il bel visino di Ermal assume l'espressione più innocente del mondo mentre risponde: «Mah, nulla di che amore, solo un po' di cibo per i prossimi giorni e una piccola cosa che avevo intenzione di comprare già da un po'.»  
«E di grazia, posso sape' che è sta  _piccola cosa che avevi intenzione comprare già da un po'?_ »  
«No – gli risponde l'albanese schioccandogli un bacio sulle labbra – o meglio, non ancora. Adesso andiamo a mangiare che all'Ikea c'era odore di polpettine e mi è venuta fame.»

Dopo aver pranzato e aver guardato un po' di TV arriva per Ermal il momento di svelare al compagno cosa si nasconda dentro quella terrificante busta. Fabrizio si siede sul divano (teme di svenire al momento della rivelazione) e attende il ritorno del riccio, che si piazza in piedi davanti al romano con la busta stretta fra le mani e dice: «Allora? Sei pronto?»  
L'emozione nella voce di Ermal è palese e l'essere così terrorizzato da qualcosa che rende il suo uomo così felice fa quasi sentire in colpa il povero Fabrizio, che si sta facendo sempre più divorare dall'ansia.  
«No Ermal. Nun so' pronto manco pe' niente, ma tira fuori sta roba che st'attesa me sta a fa' sali' l'ansia...»

Un set per la fonduta. Un dannatissimo set per la fonduta. Quando Ermal tira fuori l'oggetto dalla busta, nel giro di pochi secondi sul volto di Fabrizio passano centinaia di diverse emozioni che l'albanese non fa in tempo a catalogare. Il corpo del romano però è come un libro aperto per lui e il suo occhio attento non si lascia di certo sfuggire quei piccoli dettagli che gli fanno capire che per quanto riguarda l'uso che ne faranno sono esattamente sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda: il lieve rossore che gli si è arrampicato sul collo, il respiro impercettibilmente più corto e le pupille dilatate fino all'inverosimile.  
Dopo pochi secondi di silenzio il moro, che sembra essere entrato in uno stato di trance, si alza e lentamente si incammina lungo il corridoio, poi ferma e si gira verso Ermal che ancora tiene in mano l'oggetto: «Beh? Nun lo voi prova'?»  
Ed Ermal non se lo fa ripetere due volte: si precipita in cucina e tira fuori più o meno tutta la frutta che gli capita a tiro, fragole, banane, uva, oltre a un tubetto di panna spray e un enorme barattolo di Nutella comprato la mattina stessa, poi cercando di non far cadere il tutto si dirige verso la camera da letto, dove Fabrizio lo sta aspettando.

In un attimo sono entrambi nudi e stanno cercando di sciogliere quanta più Nutella possibile in quella stupenda diavoleria che il riccio ha portato a casa.  
Quando pensano che sia sufficientemente calda da poter essere spalmata con facilità, ma non troppo da risultare fastidiosa sulla pelle, Fabrizio si lascia cadere di schiena sul letto, stendendosi a quattro di bastoni, mentre Ermal lo guarda dall'alto come se volesse letteralmente divorarlo.  
Immediatamente l'albanese si siede sul bacino del compagno e immerge le dita nel pentolino pieno di Nutella, per poi passarle delicatamente sul petto tatuato del moro, dipingendolo di gustose strisce che vengono prontamente leccate via.  
Fabrizio allunga una mano verso la ciotola di frutta e intinge una fragola nel cioccolato sciolto, la stringe fra i denti e la passa al riccio direttamente dalla sua bocca, dando il via a un bacio famelico; l'attimo dopo Fabrizio ribalta le posizioni ed Ermal si ritrova sdraiato sulla pancia, con il romano che gli sta versa la Nutella sulla conca che si è formata alla base della sua schiena.  
La sensazione causata dalle gocce calde che colpiscono la sua pelle provoca ad Ermal non pochi brividi, che aumentano quando a questa si aggiunge il contrasto con il freddo della panna spray che il moro gli sta spruzzando sulla schiena.

La frutta rimasta viene usata da Fabrizio per rimuovere dalla schiena dell'altro quel misto di panna e Nutella, che già ha un sapore fantastico di suo, ma unito a quello del riccio diventa quasi divino; le poche tracce della deliziosa crema spalmabile che restano ci pensa la bocca del moro a ripulirle, alternando baci, leccate e morsi.  
Mentre è del tutto assorto in quel compito, Fabrizio sente il compagno ridacchiare.  
«Che te ridi Ermal?»  
«No nulla – continua a ridere il riccio – pensavo solo che magari adesso ti vanno un paio di banane... così almeno una la mangi»  
Ermal è consapevole di quanto quella battuta sia terribile, tuttavia è dalla prima volta che l'ha sentita che aspetta pazientemente l'occasione giusta per farla senza sembrare un pervertito e adesso il momento sembra veramente perfetto. E forse lo è per davvero, perché Fabrizio inizia a ridere come un ragazzino, mentre lo volta a pancia in su: inizia a riempirgli il collo di morsi, soffermandosi sul quel pomo d'Adamo appena un po' troppo sporgente che lo manda fuori di testa ogni volta, poi scende sul petto e sull'addome, accarezzandolo con le dita callose, mentre con la bocca continua la sua corsa fino all'inguine per terminare infine sul suo membro, su cui lascia una profonda lappata, dalla base fino alla punta.  
Altra Nutella viene fatta colare sul petto glabro del riccio, per essere poi prontamente leccata da Fabrizio, che non stacca gli occhi da quelli del compagno nemmeno per un secondo.  
Il moro porta avanti quel lavoro con enorme dedizione, soffermandosi più a lungo sui capezzoli turgidi del compagno, provocandogli gemiti al limite della decenza, fino anche Ermal non lo interrompe, richiamandolo a sé per baciarlo e poi domandargli: «Allora amore, ti piace questo regalo?»  
«Da impazzire» mormora il romano mentre si sposta sul suo collo, dove lascia un succhiotto viola.  
«E sai cosa potrebbe renderlo ancora migliore? – domanda retoricamente l'albanese, senza aspettarsi veramente una risposta dal compagno, che comunque scuote la testa – Tu che mi cavalchi. Cavalcami fino a farmi dimenticare come mi chiamo.»  
«Sì cazzo, sì.»

Detto fatto, in pochi secondi Fabrizio si abbassa con il viso sull'erezione del riccio, prima ricoprendola con un po' di panna, poi leccandola per bene e lubrificandola il più possibile con la sua stessa saliva: non ha assolutamente la lucidità necessaria per mettersi a cercare il lubrificante in qualche cassetto.  
Ermal dal canto suo è del tutto partito: la vista di Fabrizio che lo ricopre di panna per poi ripulirlo con la sua stessa bocca, regalandogli un pompino quasi illegale, rischia di fargli perdere del tutto la ragione.  
E infatti il riccio è del tutto immobile, praticamente incapace di muovere un muscolo, abbandonato sul letto a godersi quello spettacolo che è il suo compagno, i cui occhi marroni, a tratti nascosti dalle lunghe ciglia, non lo mollano per un secondo.

Fabrizio interrompe improvvisamente quel lavoretto spettacolare, si lecca due dita e si posiziona a cavalcioni sul bacino dell'albanese, il quale non è minimamente preparato a ciò che sta per vedere e rischia seriamente di infartare: il moro infatti, porta le dita bagnate verso la propria apertura e inizia a scoparsi lentamente, mentre ansima e geme in modo molto più che pornografico, cercando di allargarsi e prepararsi il più possibile ad accogliere l'imponente membro del compagno dentro di sé.  
Soddisfatto della sua preparazione, aggiusta quindi la sua posizione e lentamente,  _troppo lentamente_ , si cala sul sesso duro come l'acciaio del compagno, fermandosi solo quando con il sedere tocca il pube dell'altro, poi serra gli occhi e resta immobile per qualche secondo per cercare di contenere il dolore (deve ammettere che l'intera nottata passata a farsi scopare l'ha lasciato appena un po' indolenzito).

Quando riapre gli occhi, ciò che vede rischia di farlo venire prima del tempo: Ermal è sotto di lui, completamente soggiogato dal piacere, con gli occhi socchiusi, le gote rosse, i capelli sudati, il busto sporco di Nutella e panna.  
Il moro è destabilizzato da quella visione al punto da lasciarsi lievemente cadere all'indietro, fermato solo dalle sue mani che si poggiano sulle cosce di Ermal; quel lieve cambio di posizione ha fatto sì che il membro del riccio gli accarezzi energicamente la prostata.  
La sensazione è talmente intesa che non riesce più a contenersi, ha assolutamente bisogno di muoversi fino a venire.  
E così fa: si solleva appena sulle ginocchia, poi si lascia cadere a peso morto, facendo gemere rumorosamente il compagno, e ripete quel movimento lento, fino a che Ermal, stufo di ciò che ai suoi occhi appare come un inutile punzecchiamento, decide di prendere in mano la situazione.  _Letteralmente._  
Stringe una mano sul fianco del moro, conficcandogli le unghie nella morbida carne, e inizia a pompare violentemente, stabilendo un ritmo degno di un martello pneumatico, mentre lecca l'altra mano e la stringe in modo rude intorno alla cappella dell'altro, masturbandolo velocemente e con molta poca delicatezza, quasi togliendogli il fiato.

I suoni di puro godimento di Fabrizio, che adesso ha la testa gettata indietro e il volto deformato dal piacere intenso, si spargono per la stanza, fino a che con un urlo quasi disperato si riversa sulla mano e sullo stomaco del riccio, arrivando a colpirgli anche il mento e dipingendo strisce bianche che vanno a fare compagnia ai residui di Nutella.  
Ermal si lecca le dita sporche dello sperma dell'altro e a quel punto gli bastano pochi secondi per raggiungere anche lui l'orgasmo, svuotandosi nelle profondità del corpo del compagno che esausto si accascia su di lui.

Pochi secondi sono sufficienti a Fabrizio per riprendere un minimo il possesso delle sue facoltà mentali e, sempre tenendo il membro di Ermal dentro di sé, solleva appena la fronte che aveva appoggiato sul petto del compagno, poi lecca via il suo stesso sperma dal volto del riccio e lo bacia.  
«Fabrì, porca puttana... se continui così un giorno o l'altro mi ucciderai.»

 _Qualche giorno dopo..._  
Ermal e Fabrizio si stanno godendo un pomeriggio di tutto relax e coccole sul divano, quando vengono disturbati dal suono del citofono.  
Il moro si alza controvoglia e si avvia verso il citofono, ma viene rapidamente superato da Ermal che si fionda ad aprire il portone.  
«Ermal... che succede? - chiede il romano, confuso dallo strano comportamento del suo compagno - Perché tutta sta fretta? Saranno testimoni di Geova o quarcuno che ce vuole vende' er folletto...»  
«Ehm... no. - risponde nervosamente il riccio - Vedi amore, devo confessarti una cosa: quando l'altro giorno sono andato all'Ikea ho comprato anche una nuova libreria per il salotto e al citofono erano i ragazzi della consegna.»  
Il romano è basito: non riesce a credere di essere stato fregato in quel modo, doveva capire fin da subito che il riccio non poteva essere uscito dall'Ikea senza comprare qualche mobile di cui non hanno assolutamente bisogno.  
In più, sa che ora toccherà a lui montarlo.  
«E nun me lo potevi di' subito?» chiede Fabrizio, con un tono lievemente esasperato.  
«In realtà volevo dirtelo il giorno stesso, ma se non ricordo male ci siamo lasciati prendere un po' la mano dal set per fonduta, o sbaglio?»  
Il moro ride, ma al solo pensiero di come hanno passato quel pomeriggio sente i suoi pantaloni farsi più stretti, per cui cerca di distrarsi e concentrarsi solo sulla nuova libreria in arrivo.  
«Si, giusto... - risponde lievemente imbarazzato - va beh, mo però me aiuti a monta' sta roba e poi io me monto te, almeno nun so' l'unico che nun riesce a cammina' come se deve...»

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di tutto un paio di cose:  
> 1\. Ikea vende davvero il set per la fonduta.  
> 2\. La battuta della banana che fa Ermal è la frase standard di un mio carissimo amico, per quanto terribile non riesco a non ridere ogni volta che la dice, per cui in suo onore ho deciso di inserirla (visto che mi è anche stata di ispirazione, possiamo anche dire che se questa OS non vi piace è tutta colpa sua).
> 
> Adesso passiamo alle cose "serie": questa OS stava fra le bozze da tipo luglio, non l'ho mai pubblicata prima perché non ero mai riuscita a trovargli un finale che mi soddisfasse. Non che questo mi piaccia chissà quanto eh, ma almeno ha una conclusione.  
> Per una volta però sono complessivamente abbastanza soddisfatta del risultato (evviva).  
> Come al solito, vi invito a farmi sapere cosa ne pensate.
> 
> A presto! =)


End file.
